


A Bat for Christmas

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Humor, Romance, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmastime on the Watchtower and Batman and Wonder Woman have Monitor Duty – alone.  Diana decides to make it a holiday Bruce will never forget. (I know – been done before, but work with me here.  I’ll make it worth your time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bat for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to the awesome BM/WW fandom!! A little present for you to enjoy! :D

A Bat for Christmas

Batman walked through the empty halls of the Watchtower, savoring the silence with a large cup of black coffee firmly in hand. He paused to glower at a large gaudy Christmas wreath that the Flash had no doubt put up just before leaving, obviously ignoring his rule about no holiday decorations on the Watchtower.

With a scowl on his lips, he continued on his way to the Monitor Womb, prepared to hunker down for the next three days while everyone else was away for a little Christmas break.

Well…not quite everyone.

When Diana had quickly volunteered to help keep watch while everyone else left for the holidays, Batman had nearly swallowed his tongue. He had anticipated spending another Christmas alone with only his brooding and sullen mood to keep him company.

Fortunately, he’d been able to keep his face a mask of complete difference to Diana’s sudden announcement at the last meeting. Meanwhile, his stomach had practically turned itself inside out. 

He’d been struggling with his feelings for the Amazon Princess for well over a year at least now, a battle that he feared he would eventually lose. Who could possibly stand a snowball’s chance in hell when it came to a gorgeous Amazonian goddess with brains and determination to match especially when her sights were set on something she wanted…which was him?

He recounted in his head once again the numerous reasons why they could never be together despite the constant flirting back and forth which, by the way, had been escalating or the way her big blue eyes sparkled with desire whenever she looked at him.

He’d known for some time that she had wanted more from him than just friendship and a part of him desperately wanted that too. But love wasn’t something that was meant for the Dark Knight of Gotham. He’d tried and failed countless times over the years, each one ending in utter disaster and heartache.

His bleak gritty world wasn’t meant for someone as innocent and beautiful as Diana. His utter darkness would swallow her dazzling light whole destroying it forever, tarnishing her soul and twisting her into something cold and hard like him. He couldn’t live with himself if he allowed that to happen to her.

No, she would be much better off with someone else…someone like Clark.

Bruce winced as his chest suddenly tightened in that annoying way that tried to tell him that he was jealous, unable to stand the thought of Diana being with someone other than him especially the Boy Scout. 

He wasn’t jealous he told himself. 

He was just…concerned…about her welfare. Diana was naïve, innocent when it came to men and what they were capable of especially with a woman as intoxicating as she was. Although Diana could break any man into a hundred pieces who tried to make a move on her, she didn’t know enough to protect her enormous heart that was so full of compassion and a willingness to accept others that it was going to get in her trouble if she left it in the wrong hands.

Yes, just concerned…not jealous, he repeated to himself as he took a sip of his coffee.

Nearing the Monitor Womb, he began to wonder where the Princess was. He hadn’t seen her for a while, not since Clark and J’onn left for Smallville a couple of hours ago. She had tried to coax him into one of their sparring sessions, but he had readily declined, telling her that crime didn’t take a holiday just because it was Christmas before leaving her standing there alone in the hallway.

His body had unfortunately betrayed him in that moment, a flush of arousal washing through him at the thought of sparring with her. Their training sessions had been steadily growing more heated as had their flirting, the tension in the room so hot it could ignite dynamite. 

It was becoming more and more dangerous for him to be alone with her, fearing that his steel control was going to snap like a twig one of these times. It both thrilled and terrified him. It would immediately end their close friendship, propelling them headlong into a wild affair that would only end in devastation he reminded himself again. 

He couldn’t do that to her, though. He cared about her too much to allow that to happen, valued her friendship too much to let her into his life like that. It was safer for her this way, keeping her on the outside looking in, keeping her on her toes and away from him.

Let her be infatuated with the Batman, keep her guessing about him because if she met Bruce Wayne she’d only end up hating him, the idiotic player that offended every woman he came in contact with. Of course, she had met him in Paris, dancing with the playboy womanizer who had held her in his arms and he could tell she had been charmed by him.

He swore he could still feel her there in his arms at times, her perfect curves pressing against his body, his hand resting against the small of her back. The thought of her intoxicating scent still made his heart stutter in his chest. 

And those big blue eyes gazing into his, filled with such wonder and innocence that he’d nearly forgotten his own name. Then the attack had come and he had watched with complete awe as she had ripped away the bottom part of her dress, revealing those long shapely legs that seemed to go on forever.

It was in that moment that he had finally had to admit to himself that he was indeed falling for the Amazon, his feelings going far beyond the bounds of just friendship. It had also terrified him to admit it, causing him to steel himself against those unwanted emotions.

And now here he was all alone with her for three whole days with no one to interrupt them unless of course they got an emergency. He groaned to himself. He had a bad feeling he wasn’t going to survive this Christmas holiday.

Settling into the large chair before the computer monitors, Batman set his coffee cup down to notice a white envelope addressed to him lying on the desk. He knew from the handwriting it had to be from Diana, making him wonder again where the Princess was at that moment and what exactly she was up to.

Typing in the codes, he began to check the various video feeds set up throughout the Watchtower, curious as to where Diana had gone. He checked several places before finally finding her in the training room.

He watched with rapt attention as she took on one villain after another, the graceful way she moved, fighting and dodging before finally striking with a fatal blow. He could never get tired of just watching her no matter what she was doing.

He swallowed hard as a thin trickle of sweat slowly slid down her back, her toned body glistening with the hot lights of the training room. She suddenly turned, pulling her hair away from her neck and exposing her bare shoulders to him. She was the absolute epitome of grace and innocence and yet unbelievably sexy and seductive in her every movement.

He thought that was one of the things that had attracted him to her, the fact that she was made of such opposing forces much like him. How someone could be so positively sexy and yet full of such pure virtue was beyond him. 

And she was not just some pretty little face who could also demolish a tank without even breaking a fingernail. She was the complete package with vast intelligence and insight, determination and heart, a warrior spirit matched only by his own.

Batman watched her train for several more minutes, lost in his lustful thoughts and completely captivated by her before finally deciding he better stop before he went down there and joined her. That would definitely not lead to anything good.

Actually, he knew deep down it would – and it would be mind blowing to say the least. 

That’s what made it that much harder to keep pushing her away. Being able to be with her the way that he did in his dreams would be beyond amazing, making him wonder why he was torturing himself like this when he could just go down there right now and have what he so desperately wanted…what they both wanted.

His body tensed, his hands tightly gripping the arms of his chair to keep himself from racing down there, pushing her up against that wall and having his way with her. He looked to the side at the envelope staring so innocently back at him. Opening that envelope could lead to something he didn’t know if he was prepared to face just now.

On the other hand, he was probably making far too much of all this. It was likely just a simple Christmas card, a sweet greeting for the holidays. Nothing more. It couldn’t be anything more.

Taking the envelope, Batman opened it to indeed pull out a Christmas card. He stared at the picture of the quaint little home entrenched in snow with a pine tree in the front yard adorned with lights, a picture of a life so simple and perfect and so very unlike his own. His life hadn’t been like that Christmas card since before he was eight years old…and never would be again.

Opening the card, he read what she had written.  
 _Bruce,_  
 _Although I do not fully understand everything about Christmas in Man’s World, I do know that you of all people deserve to have something special and good this holiday season and I’m going to help you find it if you’ll let me._  
Since you’re the great detective of Gotham, see if you can follow the clues in order to find your Christmas present.  
Good luck and Merry Holidays, Dark Knight.  
Diana

Merry Holidays? 

Bruce couldn’t suppress the smile that tugged at the corners of lips. Could she possibly be any more adorable? She was slowly killing him, wearing down his defenses and she didn’t even realize she was doing it half the time.

Her attempt at holiday cheer was endearing to say the least and had no doubt piqued his curiosity. So she had decided to test his detective skills to see if he could find his present? She had no idea what she had just started.

Reading the note at the bottom of the card, he found his first clue.

_Though rarely used, you still call it your own.  
It’s cold and empty now, but you still call it home._

Batman sat back in his chair as he contemplated her little riddle. She had definitely aroused his interest, excitement beginning to bubble up within him as to what the Amazon had planned for him. Whatever it was, she seemed to have gone to a lot of trouble to do it.

Checking the monitor again, he watched her as she threw up her arms, using her bracelets to deflect Mr. Freeze’s cold ray. He thought for a long moment as he contemplated what he would do, already knowing he’d go along with her little game despite the dark haunting voice inside that told him to avoid her at all cost.

“What are you up to, Princess?” he murmured thoughtfully under his breath.

He punched a few keys, routing all incoming emergency calls to his earpiece before finally getting up with card in hand. He found himself suddenly very intrigued by what the Amazon warrior had created for him.

XXX

Diana did her best to keep her focus on the training sessions she’d programmed into the computer instead of on the fact that she knew Bruce was watching her. She’d heard the soft click of the monitor come on, alerting her to the fact that he had linked in to watch her session. He was checking up on her.

So far, things were going according to plan. And if things continued to go her way, she’d have a certain Bat for Christmas. 

She had purposefully turned towards the camera installed in the upper corner of the training room, lifting her hair off of her neck and giving him a generous view. Things had been slowly escalating between them, the flirting growing more suggestive. She’d even caught him staring at her several times when he thought she hadn’t been paying attention.

While she loved their flirty little dance, she was growing desperate for so much more with him. She was an Amazon damn it. She always got what she wanted and she wanted him. So she had decided to just help things along a bit, giving him a challenge and giving her what she’d been wanting for so long now – him.

Now, it was time to put the rest of her plan into action.

XXX

Making his way down the corridor, Batman couldn’t help the subtle thrill that had developed inside of him. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to play the Amazon’s little game, but then again he didn’t really have anything better to do at the moment.

Besides, she had obviously put a lot of work into this and he didn’t want to let her down.

Coming to a stop outside of his quarters, he frowned as he punched in the code, suddenly wondering how in the world she’d been able to get inside his room. He’d placed extra security on his quarters, making it Flash proof because of the speedster’s penchant for practical jokes.

Now, he realized he was going to have to make it Amazon proof as well.

Entering his dimly lit quarters, everything appeared to be in its proper place so far, making him wonder exactly what she had done in here. Turning, he noticed a certain familiar golden lasso lying on the pillows on his bed, another envelope with it. He paused, breathing deeply and catching her faint lingering scent still lingering in the air. 

He frowned. The site of her lasso lying on his bed was definitely not helping keep his desire for her in check.

He had definitely underestimated her abilities. He made a mental note to up his security on his room again and change his codes as he sat down on the bed. Taking the envelope, he opened another Christmas card, this one a picture of a gaudily decorated Christmas tree on the front surrounded by brightly wrapped Christmas presents.

_The Great Detective is off to a good start. Here is your next clue..._

_You know where to go when you are in desperate need,  
But take heed to reach your destination and do not speed._

Bruce frowned as he stared at the words, briefly mulling them over in his mind. She was trying to make this difficult for him, but she had forgotten that he was used to dealing with the Riddler. Still, her attempt at holiday cheer was charming.

With a little smirk on his lips, he grabbed the lasso and card and headed out of his quarters. He hated to admit it, but he was beginning to enjoy this little hunt that the Amazon had created for him.

XXX

Batman entered the commissary, the magic lasso of truth securely attached to his utility belt. He walked directly to the coffee maker, knowing exactly what the clue had alluded to. She knew he survived on coffee to keep him going and was rewarded with an envelope and her tiara for his skills.

He started at the tiara for a long moment, his insides growing warm with the very thought of where this little scavenger hunt could be leading to. At the same time, apprehension flooded through him, his body tense and logic screaming at him to run, to escape now before it was too late and he ended up hurting her.

Unfortunately, he knew deep down that it was already far too late. He was in love with her and it was only deepening over time. It was an overwhelmingly glaring fact that could no longer be denied even by the Great Detective.

He reached for the envelope, opening it to find a picture of a fireplace with Christmas stockings hung by the fire with care waiting to be filled. It was a cheesy scene and yet he couldn’t help but smile at her attempt to fill him with Christmas spirit.

Opening the card, he discovered his next clue waiting inside of him.

_Flight of foot like Flash is seen as a gift,  
But use your wings if you want to be swift._

Slipping the tiara onto his arm, Batman turned to leave, his curiosity beginning to get the better of him. “Where are you leading me, Princess?” he muttered to himself.

Her playfulness was turning him on despite his efforts to remain in complete control. He had a feeling by the time he found his Christmas present, he’d be completely powerless against whatever it was the Amazon had concocted for him.

XXX

Entering the hanger, Batman walked directly to the Javelin. He was beginning to wonder where Diana was hiding out. He hadn’t seen any sign of her since watching her in the training room. Maybe she was watching him run all over the Watchtower or hopefully she was waiting for him inside the Javelin.

He quickly erased that thought, not wanting to get his hopes up about something that he shouldn’t even have been pursuing in the first place.

This teasing little game of hers was quickly heating his blood in a way that he hadn’t expected as he picked up her golden breastplate lying on the pilot’s seat. His mind began to race almost as fast as her heart at that point, the possibility of where this was going to end sending a shiver of desire spiraling through him.

Picking up the next card, he opened it to find a picture of Santa Claus kissing Mrs. Claus beneath a sprig of mistletoe. He stared at it, suddenly imagining kissing Diana under the mistletoe, the feel of her soft lips against his, the taste of her on his tongue.

He suddenly found himself growing more than anxious for this game to be over.

_You’re as good as they say, Dark Knight. Let’s see if you can still find your way._

_Utility belts and silver bracelets will provide no aid,  
When you feel the heat of a certain villain’s blade._

Without a second though, Batman gathered up Wonder Woman’s golden breastplate knowing exactly where she was leading him next. Nothing was going to keep him from finding his prize now.

XXX

Making his way to the training room, Bruce couldn’t help but remember the incident that Diana’s clue had conjured in his mind. He had written a training program for them to try out, one that had involved a Samurai with a very massive sword.

He had upped the danger level on it to give them more of a challenge. Unfortunately, it had somewhat backfired on him, a bug that needed to be worked out. The sword had ended up being a little too big and far too real, hacking his uniform nearly to pieces and slicing Diana’s thigh before they had finally managed to shut down the program.

He internally cringed with the memory, him standing there with most of the upper part of his uniform missing and Diana with blood running down her leg. It had been horrifying to say the least to see her injured.

Despite it turning into an absolute nightmare and Diana getting hurt, it had been rather fun. She’d broken down into fits of laughter over it causing him to laugh as well before he’d taken her to the medical bay to bandage up her leg. 

Diana had wanted to go back down and try the program again after he’d tended to her leg, but he had flat out refused. He didn’t think he could handle seeing her get hurt like that again especially because of him. He had removed the program from the system, taking it home to work out the finer details of it at a much later time.

Walking into the training room, Bruce was disappointed to find it empty, no sign of Diana anywhere. He was more than anxious to find his Christmas present, secretly hoping deep down that it would be her.

“Pull it together, Wayne,” he growled to himself as he turned to leave only to find a red, white, and blue uniform neatly folded by the door, a card lying on top of it.

A hot surging rush of intense need soared through him as he slowly walked towards the waiting attire. Crouching down, he picked up her uniform, his thoughts suddenly making his heart pound wildly in his chest.

Pulling out the card, he was stunned when he pulled out a picture of a beautiful woman scantily clad in a risqué Mrs. Claus outfit that left little to the imagination. He groaned at the thought of finding Diana dressed in something similar, all form of logic lost to him now along with the hundreds of reasons why it would never work with her.

All he knew now was that if he didn’t find her soon, he’d lose his mind from the hunger strumming through him at that moment.

Opening the card, he found the clue that he prayed would be his last.

_You have definitely impressed me with your skill. Let’s see if it will ring true with your last clue._

_Eternal darkness falls save for stars’ bright light,  
Rest comes for the body when dreams of you take flight. ___

Bruce suddenly realized he had a death grip on the card in his hands that were trembling, his breathing exerted. Without another wasted moment, he leapt to his feet and made his way to the Princess’s quarters, her clothing firmly in hand.

The fierce pounding echo of his boots through the corridor revealed his fierce determination to get to her; the urgent need he felt coursing through him and driving him forward. His entire body was drawn tight with a need so demanding, so all-consuming he could hardly think straight. 

All he knew was that he wanted her, needed her. Nothing but her would do. She was the only one who could help him now, could quench the inferno blazing deep within.

Bruce didn’t even bother knocking as he reached her quarters, the door swooshing open and allowing him immediate entrance. He came to an abrupt stop at the stunning site before him, his breath hitching as his eyes fell upon Diana standing before him with nothing but a long red ribbon wound around her torso.

It took him several long moments before he could gather himself enough to be able to form a coherent thought as he stared at her, a mischeivious smile playing on her lips that was driving him absolutely crazy.

“Lose something, Princess?” he finally uttered, his voice deep and rasping with desire as he held up her clothes.

“Took you long enough,” she seductively teased, her blue eyes dancing at the site of him standing there holding her uniform.

Bruce dropped her clothes before swiftly closing the distance between them in three long strides as he ripped his cowl off. “It’s _Merry Christmas_ , Princess,” he gruffly murmured, his mouth suddenly crashing into hers with a hunger that stunned her.

His mouth was so urgent against hers, his gauntleted hands rough against her skin. This had gone better than she had ever imagined. She had thought it would have taken more persuasion to get him to take this next step with her, a little more flirting and teasing.

As it was now, she could barely catch her breath as he suddenly pinned her back against the wall. He paused long enough to remove his gloves, his hands suddenly tangling in her hair as she pulled him closer still.

She could hardly believe this was actually happening as she worked to remove his Kevlar uniform, anxious to feel his skin pressed against hers. She parted her lips, begging him for more, to taste her fully. He quickly indulged, his tongue so hot and demanding as he deepened the kiss.

Bruce pulled back enough to help her remove his uniform; both breathing heavily as he began to tug at the red ribbon wound around her body, desperate to fully open his tantalizing present. She smiled as he worked to remove the ribbon, her fingers in his hair, her lips hungry for much more.

Diana kissed along his jaw, her mouth finding his ear. “Need any help, Detective?” she murmured sinfully as she teased his earlobe with her teeth.

He growled in heated frustration, the sexual tension in the air growing hotter and more intense with every passing moment. He finally grabbed the ribbon with both hands, tearing it to shreds in a matter of seconds and allowing it fall to the floor with his now forgotten uniform.

Bruce paused to admire her beauty, his hands stilling their frantic groping to lightly caress her soft skin. “So beautiful,” he softly panted as he let his eyes wander over her perfection, his fingers following as he stroked her breast.

Diana slowly ran her hands over his shoulders, tracing the countless scars that marred his perfectly chiseled chest as their hot breath mingled as one. His warrior spirit was evident in every mark, every imposed blemish. She had never seen anything more alluring in her entire life.

She leaned in, her head dipping to kiss each scar, her lips lovingly caressing away the painful memory that each one held. Bruce’s head fell back, his lips parting as his fingers gripped her hair, the erotic feeling of her mouth moving so sensually over his chest setting him on fire.

The tenderness of the moment both heightened his need and melted every defense that he had ever thrown at her. Gently grasping her face, he pulled her up, needing to kiss her all over again. He gathered her in his arms, taking her over to her bed and quickly settling over her.

She firmly pulled him down to her, desperate for more though she wasn’t quite sure what. She’d never been with a man before but she knew what was about to happen and found her body craving it, demanding to be filled by him.

Every touch of his hand as he explored her body, every lustful kiss was driving her closer and closer to the brink of something that she knew she desired, wanted to experience and share with him. She wanted him to be her first and hopefully her last.

She fervently ran her hands over the powerful muscles of his back, feeling them flex and relax beneath her touch as he explored her breasts. She pressed her fingers into his back, sliding up to grip his shoulders as his hand slipped down her body to touch her heat.

Diana’s head flew back, her sharp gasp filling the air as he began to stroke her, his mouth finding her throat. He was stunned to find her so ready for him, begging him to take her for the first time.

His lips found hers as he slowly pressed into her, being careful not to hurt her. Her hands moved down his body to his backside, gripping him firmly and urging him on. He readily complied, thrusting deeper and causing her body to bow tightly with the fierce intrusion into her sex.

“I’m sorry, Princess,” he softly whispered, nuzzling his nose against hers, giving her time to adjust to him.

Diana had never felt such intense pleasure mixed with pain before in her entire life, but she wanted more. Her fingers raked up his scalp to tug on his hair, pulling him down for a passionate kiss, her hips encouraging him to move.

Bruce could hardly believe this was happening as he made love to his beautiful princess. The feel of her beneath him was making his head spin, the breathless gasp of his name on her lips causing him to thrust harder, reaching deeper.

“Diana,” he moaned her name as he felt her begin to writhe beneath him, teetering on the edge of release. “Come for me.”

She came with a heated rush, trembling uncontrollably in his arms. He continued to pump into her before suddenly coming as well in a violent release. She kissed the thin sheen of moisture on his throat as he fought to catch his breath, his heart still hammering wildly in his chest as he rested on top of her.

Bruce finally rolled off of her, pulling her with him and keeping their bodies locked together, her leg draped over his hip as they faced each other. He brushed her damp raven locks from her face, her blue eyes still glazed with rapture, her cheeks flushed. 

He couldn’t help but feel proud that he’d been able to reduce the powerful Amazon to this. She had wanted him to be her first and he hadn’t taken that for granted. In fact, he felt honored that she had chosen him to fall in love with.

And she was his now and to his surprise it no longer scared him, but made his heart soar. 

“Hope you like your Christmas present,” she softly said as she gazed into his eyes.

“It’s the best Christmas present I’ve ever had,” he teased, kissing her again.

“I was worried you wouldn’t like it,” she admitted, averting her eyes.

“I didn’t like it,” he stoically said, her eyes snapping up to meet his in shock, fear filling her gaze until she saw the smirk playing on his lips. “I loved it.”

Diana immediately relaxed, more than relieved. “You’re going to pay for that,” she murmured as she suddenly rolled him onto his back to straddle him.

Bruce grinned up at her, relishing the delicious view of her body as his hands came to rest on her hips, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders. “So I get another reward for my impressive detective skills?” he asked.

Diana ground her hips against his causing him to groan loudly. “You’re the Great Detective,” she smirked wickedly as she leaned down to tease his lips, her breasts brushing against his chest. “You figure it out.”

His fingers dug into her hips, sure to have left bruises on any other woman, but not his powerful Amazon. “I think I’m beginning to like Christmas, but I may need to do a little more investigating into this,” he slyly told her, his gaze darkening with heated lust.

“Do what you feel you must, Dark Knight,” she purred, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth. “I’m yours now to do what you must.”

Bruce groaned again with her words, his body already responding to her all over again as he suddenly flipped her over onto her back to take control once more. “You’re mine, Princess,” he whispered before kissing her possessively.

Christmas was definitely his favorite holiday now.

 

**THE END**


End file.
